Talk:Peter-Darcy Relationship/@comment-5277119-20130820000934
I realized I've never given a complete answer as to why they're my OTP so here goes: First off, they just have red hot chemistry. Probably the best I've ever seen between two actors on TV. And I know, I know this is a shallow reason but they are just so freaking hot together. But I love them for reasons much deeper than that as well. First off, you could instantly tell they matched each other well In Eyes Without A Face. Their interactions were just on fire. You could tell they could be a good couple. Even though what Peter did was extremely wrong, I feel like he felt that was the only way he could get Darcy to feel something for him. In his mind, he felt the only way he could get a girl to like him, was to manipulate her to the point where she feels legitimate feelings for him. He thought he could use his charm and cunning abilites to woo Darcy over be he quickly learned that Darcy wasn't gonna be that easy. He was going to have to work hard to not only earn back her trust, but also earn feelings from her. After their troubled start, you could tell how fast the feelings set in. They were hell bent on staying a couple even though their parents were strongly against the idea at first. Now onto Standing In The Dark. A flawless episode and solidified their enduring love. Darcy was raped and Peter was behind her 100%. Even though at first, he ALWAYS knew he didn't have sex with her, he still went along with how Darcy felt. Now, the only reason he even told Danny and Derek was because he was so confused. He was sure he didn't have sex but Darcy was so sure they did, he admitted it just so he could convince himself that they did have sex. It wasn't until the point where it was painfully clear, that Darcy was taken advantaged of by a stranger. He didn't react harshly or negatively, he was with Darcy 100%. The events in Live to Tell don't deter Peter's love for Darcy. He did love her. But he just couldn't understand why she was acting so bizzare. She had become, not the girl her fell in love with, but with this damaged invividual who acted out and was, essentially, almost a different person. He just didn't know how to help and had to let her be until he could get his mind straight. Bust A Move is just beautiful as beautiful can get. Peter went to the camp, specifically for Darcy. He still had hope for her and was willing to try again to help her. It was like they never even broke up. The scene where he helped her with tent proves that. There was no ill will or hostility. It was just their normal intense love playing out. And then, forgive me for being a huge pervert, but I would have paid to see them make love for the first time. Their love never skipped a beat. Even afterwards, I love how slightly awkward they were when Peter asked "if it was ok." That episode is when Darcy finally managed the process to close the darkest chapter of her life and I don't think that would have been possible if it weren't for the help of Peter. For the rest of that season, even though they didn't get any other major plots, you could see their relationship begin anew. In We Bulit This City, they were so desperate to stay together that Peter even suggested eloping. But, in the end, Peter decided to get emancipated just to stay with Darcy. Their final scenes in Season 8 are just....the writers beginning to prove their laziness. Darcy would have never left Peter and even though she did, it didn't undermind her love for him. In fact, there is a deleted scene in the S8 dvd boxset where Peter decides to go help Darcy pack, but when Dav reveals everyone knew she was leaving all summer, that's when he changes his mind, not because he didn't love her, but because he was so hurt. Even throughout the rest of the season, when Peter was with Mia, it was obvious that he was still in love with Darcy. In Jane Says (2), when Clare walks into the Dot wearing Darcy's old clothes, he even says "did that belong to Darcy?". He never stopped loving her and he never loved Mia. She was only their to fill the empty void in his heart. A classic and perfect example of a rebound. He even wanted to go visit Darcy all the way in Kenya. I truly believe these two were made for each other and that is why they will always be my OTP no matter what <3